


Just Another Day in his Dreams

by CabbitAndTheWeasel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Aria Surana, F/M, Fluff, Generic bathing scene, Oblivious Surana, Peeping, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbitAndTheWeasel/pseuds/CabbitAndTheWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aria completely trust Zevran and Alistair not to peek at her while the three take a dip in the water. Zevran has no qualms disobaying her about this though, despite any lasting harm it could do to him from the silly mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day in his Dreams

Aria was starting to get use to life outside the Circle by now. It had been about a year since she set foot on her journey to unite the three factions against Logain and the Blight. She still had plenty to do in this quest, but for now her ragtag group of friends and accomplices were taking a long needed rest deep in some woods where it was said to be near a Dalish elf camp. Wyne was wary about being so close, but Zevran reassured the fretting Mage that the Dalish would ask the group why we were here before attempting to slit their throats.

Wyne hadn't been impressed, neither was she. Aria didn't particularly like the whole 'life being threatened at every turn' since she joined the Grey Wardens. Of course she didn't think anyone would like it. But since meeting Zevran she's learned he felt a rush of amusement when one tried for his life. The little Mage still didn't understand such a thing, but she rolled with it and let him have his fun when the time called for such.

Setting aside her thoughts of the blond assassin, Aria exited her tent after unrolling a mat of bear pelt she had been given by a couple from Loathering after she helped them with some bandits. It kept her from sleeping on the cold ground and kept her warm through those cold Ferelden winter nights, along with a few blankets here and there she had been given along her travels. Alistair still didn't understand what it was that made the people they helped give her random bits here and there. Of course the fact that many of the things she received kept the tents warm at night didn't bother him or anyone else in the least. Though Aria remembered Zevran said the reason she was endowed with such pleasantries was more or less because of the appeal she had towards so many of the eager males in distress….Whatever that meant?

Many of the things the male elf would talk to her about never made much sense, and the fact he usually never tried to thoroughly explain himself didn't help either. Morrigan once told her it was best she ignore the sun kissed elf and his jokes, Wyne would also say she was far too naïve to understand and she should stay that way. Alistar once explained most of what Zevran said were 'dirty' jokes…but how could jokes be dirty? She liked jokes, during her life in the Circle the other Mages rarely told them.

Templars must have banned them.

Speaking of, sun kissed skin swept across the elf mage's vision as the assassin in question walked passed her. He set his leather hide armor aside and pulled off the thin under shirt from his upper body. Aria let out a sound akin to a flustered garble and smacked her small hands over her eyes.

"Z-Zevran, why are you stripping!?" she questioned with a stutter. There was an amused chuckled from behind her eyelids, the sound she found out soon after meeting the man that she liked it.

"My dear Warden, I can't very well bathe with everything on now can I?" he joked in that attractive Antivian accent she also liked.

"Bathe?" Aria lowered her hands and sheepishly looked somewhere that wasn't his tattooed chest.

"There is a small clearing close by with a pool of water big enough to comfortably soak in. I thought it would be a nice time to try it out. We can't all walk around sweating through our skin…like some." Zevran's eyes rolled over jokingly towards the Qunari as he was unbuckling his heavy armor. A growl from under the giant mans breath could clearly be heard. Apparently, Sten didn't like to have his body odor insulted when they hadn't stopped traveling for two weeks straight.

Of course no one really smelled good at this point in time, that went for Aria too and she was quite self-conscious about it. Bathing was a weekly pleasantry back at the Circle of Magi. So, the thought of a chance to bathe sounded heavenly. The peaceful smile that graced her lips was not missed by the other elf.

"Would you care to join me, I'm sure the stream can comfortably fit two."

"Eh?"

"Hey, hey, No. That's a no!" Alistair's voice suddenly cut in on the conversation. The human held an arm out between the elves, with a stern look plastered on his handsome face.

Zevan's own expression noticeably darkened with his appearance.

"There's no way I'm letting you take a bath…with Aria…alone." He made clear; he's ears already turning red at the thought.

"I wouldn't take advantage of such an easy target as she, though the thought has crossed my mind quite a bit." Zevran pointed out with no shame.

"Er…"

"You miserable—"

"Oh, I'm quite content with my life as of right now."

"…guys…"

"We should have killed you that day!"

"But, you didn't now did you."

"Well that's—"

"…can I—"

"Of course I have too much respect for such a lovely creature as to really do anything, but…"

Aria sighed as she realized she wouldn't get a word in otherwise as the argument between the men continued. She didn't particularly like the fact it was about her. Yet, she's grown use to it and Zevrans' rather forward comments and has learned not to take such things to heart. All though, that didn't help her in being any less embarrassed. And she found the easiest way to quell the almost never ending bickering was a good hit to the head.

"…Nah nah nah nah nah, I can't hear you~"

"…And then of course I would touch her—"

Aria sent a sharp burst of power through her being, as the invisible force passed through her male friends it sent both tumbling to the hard ground. The noise the two caused ceased immediately, in the background the elven mage could hear Morrigan drone out a 'finally' before turning back to reading her mothers' Grimmore.

"Um, I think I'll head to the place Zevran said we can bathe. You can join I guess as long as the two of you stay as far away from me as possible and you keep your backs to me." Aria invited innocently.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, my Warden." Zevran agreed with a triumphant glint in his dark eyes.

"Well—I…I guess as long as we don't look…" Alistair muttered. Wyne, who had dinner duty swiftly glanced up at the three about to say something before shaking her head.

Nodding, Aria asked Zevran to lead the way, after leaving camp Morrigan looked up to watch where the three had left and turned to the red haired Bard as she tightened her bow.

"She couldn't have been serious right?"

"Our Warden has much to learn about the minds of men."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't look." Sten surprisingly spoke up. The Mabari at his side barked in agreement.

"Yes, but would any Qunari do so without consent?" Lilianna asked.

Sten stayed silent for a moment.

"She is an idiot." He said at last.

"Agreed." The women sighed.

Aria dipped a hand into the clear water and watched little goose bumps freckle her flesh. The water was a bit chilly, but the weather was nice this afternoon so it would be bearable. Throwing a glance over to where she sent the boys, behind a grouping a large rocks where she would be hidden from their view, she saw a set of trousers being flung over a tree branch, embarrassed, she turned her back to them and stretched her arms before she un buttoned the collar of her robes.

* * *

 

**Zevran & Alistair**

"You realize we are only yards away from a beautiful lady and you expect me, a man that enjoys the pleasures of life not to peak?" Zevran pointed out to the ex-templar as if it were obvious the only reason he wanted to invite their sweet Warden was for the sole purpose of doing something he shouldn't.

"We are yards away from a woman that could crush every bone in our body with her mind and magic…that should make you not want to peak." Alistair rolled his eyes as he peeled off the sweat crusted vest he had worn under his own armor in disgusted. He needed to wash his clothes.

"It's the fear of knowing that that makes me want to do it and find out I can get away with it."

"You're horrible person, you know that right?"

The elf sighed and shook his head. Crossing his arms he spoke once more.

"Alistair, my dear lad, you are a man, I am a man, and just across these rocks is a woman of such mystery to me as she must be to you. That slim waist, those full hips that shape her robes, and that unscarred, pale skin. Tell me, is she not beautiful? I'm sure you as well as I have wondered what mysteries lay hidden under those thin garbs she dresses in, how she would look with her back against the floor of your tent…"

"Zevran…I'm starting to think you're trying to convert me into some dastardly scheme you've thought up just to see Aria naked."

"Nooo, whatever gave you that idea my friend?"

It was just she was a mystery to the elf. Just about every woman he has met he was able to get on their backs for him. It was an easy matter, just whisper a few words of pleasure and they'd be his. However, Aria had been different from the start; she had been untainted by the outside world, trapped in a tower much like a princess without knowledge of how things worked on the outside. She did not succumb to petty flattery about how her eyes were as bright as honey in the sunlight, or that her body's natural grace left a puzzle for the eyes of men as she passed by. She was ignorant to her effect on people and it confused him to no end why it affected him so deeply.

He recalled the night he first arrived in Aria's little caravan, that time the group had made a small crumbling shrine to some unnamed god their camp. Alistair had made it clear from the start that he didn't like him. Sten didn't bother to put in his piece, but he knew the giant watched him through the corner of his eye. Lilianna was welcoming enough, and Morrigan steered clear of him. Aria, however, acted as if he had been there all this time and helped set up his tent….which promptly collapsed before she even finished. He remembered asking why she was so bad at something so simple and she recounted this was the first she had ever lived outside. At first, the assassin had been surprised, for he had thought she was an apostate before her time as a Warden, and not a Circle Mage. His previous employer had only bothered with giving him a minimal amount of information about the group in the first place. He couldn't help but find her innocence to the world around her refreshing. It was almost a shame he planned to kill her that night as everyone slept.

During dinner that night, Aria had made a point of asking him everything he knew, about Anteva, Orlais, the Crows, his assassinations, and other stories. He found her embarrassment at his more steamy details amusing, while Alistair would shout in the background to stop corrupting her mind with dirty things. But to see the look in wide brown eyes of wonder of his tales and journeys caused him to question how such a creature could exist.

In the wee early hours before dawn broke, Zevran stole into the Warden's tent. It was warm inside with trinkets scattered here and there across the bear pelt she slept on. Zevran remembered that through the darkness he could see her short hair draped across the pelt in soft waves. Her neck was completely open and she slept so deeply, without a thought that he would betray her. It was after he pulled his dagger out to slit that untouched throat and watch her blood stream out that he found his body couldn't make the final move. It wasn't that something struck him with a poison dart or anything. But the sleeping expression Aria had worn that night made him falter. She was completely relaxed without any awareness that he was there. She wasn't pretending to be asleep, and she hadn't been suggestively awaiting his arrival to her tent. She completely trusted him as a member of her team. It brought a strange feeling to his gut; he felt it flip and wrench with...guilt of all things.

So in the end he never made that final twitch of the wrist. That night he put away his weapon and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as his fingers found themselves brushing through her soft hair. She had brought him a sense of calm he had only felt right after a kill just by sleeping. The pull she had on him was like a blood mage spell he'd witnessed in his younger days in the crows. Those steady, trusting breaths forced him into a state of obedience he never knew he had in him. He never left her side until she stirred awake and left before she had even known he was there.

The enigma that was Aria continued to taunt him in his dreams as well. Many a night the elf would awake in a cold sweat with a sudden sense of needing to relieve him of something he doesn't usually get without the help of a lovely bed partner. Of course that had only started a month into his travels. But the fact was she started to effect him in more ways than just dog like obedience. It eventually became a problem before he got Morrigan to start brewing him potions to keep his dreams at bay.

In the end, Zevran began to think her mystery only lay in the fact that he's never bed the younger Mage before. Of course he had really only learned of the fact she had turned 19 only months after their meeting, so the thought had only recently crossed his mind.

And if it hadn't been for Alistair's unwanted company he could have solved his problem by now.

But he wouldn't let this one set back stop him.

* * *

 

**Aria**

Covering her breasts with an arm, Aria dipped her toes into the crystalline water, then her ankle, knee, until she was in the water up to her thigh. Looking back, the elf studied the ripples waving across the water from where she walked. The cool water sent ripples of their own up her spin, tingles lingered more on the shoulder that had faint but gruesome burn scars around it, as well as the scar where an arrow pierced her at Ostagar.

Letting out a soft breath she decided to bend down to sit on her knees in the stream to drench her short locks. Although the sensation sent a shiver down her spine the comfort of knowing she'd be nice and clean soon eased the chill.

From where the boys were she could hear someone being smacked. A loud hiss from Ailstair was heard and she shook her head. Whatever could they be fighting about this time?

The two of them had been at each others' throat ever since she invited the ex-Crow assassin. Whether it was about the stories the man would tell her at her insistence, his habit of joke telling when the time never calls for it, or his existence in general, the two bickered back and forth. The mage notice both were particularly fired up when she would either be the subject of said arguments or the one trying to break them apart.

Though why it was like that she didn't understand at all…

Bringing her head up to flip her hair back behind her head she mauled over the reason for their fights a little more before it was only a single sun kissed elf that taunted her mind with light blond hair and tattoos that swirled and wrapped around not only his face, but his shoulders, arms, and chest…and delicately moved lower to part of his anatomy she would never dream of glimpsing at.

Cheeks burned in a hotness she had become accustomed to since the elf joined the ranks of wanted do gooders. It seemed he knew just how to make her squirm, and while she didn't enjoy the thought, she didn't particularly mind that it was him. She didn't mind at all that his very voice sent strange shivers down her back with every roll of that most talented tongue of his, though she could only say it was talented from his many, many erotic stories he's told her.

She didn't mind much of the content, she liked the romance, though Zevran would probably only call it 'living in pleasure' or 'one night stands'. The Circle didn't really teach much other than the basics such as reading, writing, math, and magic. The only history she was taught was of the treachery magic and Mages have caused, the Kings Tongue was the only language they bothered to teach, and there was no point in in-depth geography since the Mages would never leave their tower long enough to need such knowledge if at all. So Zevran was like a walking encyclopedia to her on many subjects…mainly sex though from what his stories would be about.

It was the way he spun the tales of his escapades that kept the little elf hooked, he would describe the scenery so vividly she felt she was there. And the way his dark brown eyes caught hers as he told about how his hot nights with women and men alike kept her trapped like a deer in Lilianna's sights. She wouldn't be about to move from her spot as she watched his eyes darken with unknown thoughts, his voice hypnotizing her into compliance of his whims.

It was after he would suddenly end his stories with: "And that is how I killed so-and-so" would she be broken from the trance. Sometimes she had to wonder if he knew that he effect her so.

It was after she realized his effect on her did she seriously admit to herself that she found herself attracted to a man for the first time.

Rubbing a wet cloth over her shoulders absently in her thoughts she sighed. Yes, Aria would admit her attraction to herself, but never to the man in question. Zevran was a man whose loyalty was still in question, even to her. Her trust has already been broken once before by a man that was dear to her; she didn't want to go through that again.

Zevran really only joined on a whim anyways. And she agreed on a whim.

Aria let out another heavy sigh and lowered her head to her naked reflection. She was still a child after all. At 19 she still looked 16 in both body and mind, Zevran was older than her by six years and has lived in the outside world far longer than she has. He wouldn't bother with her, she was nothing like the women he would talk about in his stories either. Her hair was not long, and the healthy shine her shoulder length waves once had had dulled from lack of care. Her chest was not so…endowed either, her lips were pale, she had no experience, the list went on.

No matter her feelings Zevran would not touch her.

"…..Look at myself, I'm thinking of unnecessary things." Aria muttered to the air.

* * *

 

**Zevran & Alistair**

"I'm simply asking for you to take a small peak at her with me, Alistair, my friend." Zevran floated carelessly in the water on his back. The man at his side sat in the water against a rock as he scrubbed a particularly dirty smudged arm.

"Let's say I do peak…what if she sees me, I would be killed. Aria, may look harmless but I watched first hand as she giggled with her cheeks all flushed as she burned a hord of Darkspawn alive." The knight shivered at the memory.

"That sounds sexy."

"Have I mentioned how horrible a person you are?"

"Many times Sir Warden." The elf chuckled. "How about this…we shall both get our fill of such a sight and I will make sure if she happens to turn, I will smack you away with my mighty fist. That way, our beautiful Warden of Doom does not swoop down her hand of fury."

"….Yes…swooping would be bad…" Alistair murmured and sighed. He didn't like to admit to such thoughts, but the day he laid his eyes on the elf his entire being had been thrown into chaos. Thoughts of her any decent man shouldn't have popped into his mind on occasion. And he found her smile the prettiest thing in the world. Like sunshine and daisies.

And it wasn't like she would find out right away, right? Right? It would be just a small peak.

Oh Maker the elf assassin has gotten to him, Andraste forgive him for what he is about to do.

"Fine…just-just a little…"

"That's my boy!" The tanned elf leaped to his feet, flashing everything his father gave him.

"Maker's will, please cover that up!" Alistair cried, shutting his eyes.

"No need to feel jealous friend, you are doing well for yourself."

There was a splash as Alistair covered himself.

After politely adorning their trousers, both men stood crouched across a larger rock, just high enough to see the waterfall on the edge of the stream. As softly as a skilled man such as he could, Zevran made his way over to the rock across from him before ducking his head in hiding. A moment later, a much clumsier Alistair joined him with a thump. He hissed in pain.

"Well done, my friend." Zevran complemented with an amused smiled.

"Oh shut up…"

"As as a reward, our lovely Warden will be just over these rocks."

With that said the assassin wasted no time in reaching over the top of the rocks to lift his head over to peer past to see what was hidden. Low and behold, the object of his tormented dreams sat in the water, her back to them as she was running wet fingertips through darkened locks made longer due to the weight of the water. Aria's bare back revealed a mole to the left of her spine and a burn scar healed only to where it must no longer hurt.

Zevran's eyes had widened at that, he never knew she had such a monstocity plaguing her pretty flesh. Where had she gotten it? He peeked over to Alistair who also took in the scar with guilt ridden eyes. He knew…why did he know?

"What happened to her?" he whispered, Zevran sounded more displeased than he meant to.

"…We had to gather…materials for her Joining ritual in the Wilds. She triggered an explosion and took the brunt of the damage…"

Zevran nodded silently and instead focused on her figure as she stood. The elf's breath hitched silently.

The Warden was skinny, he took note before Zevran found himself turning back to the cover of stone, dragging the red Alistair with him.

There was a silence between the two of them, they both saw a fair amount of skin, Alistair, probably for a life time. But, for Zevran, it had not been enough and he found himself unhappy with the fact that he had let Alistair gaze upon the unknowing elf now.

"My friend, I apologize, but it seems I've changed my mind." He murmured. Alistair turned to him, confused before Zevran gave him a bright smile as he hit the poor man upon the head; effectively knocking him unconscious.

Patting the sleeping face of his unwitting friend, Zevran lay his back against the stone he hid behind and let out a heavy breath. Seeing the Warden in such a state did nothing for him but rack his mind with more fantasies.

"It seems my predicament is far more troublesome than I anticipated….Maybe one more glimpse will help." The elf tried to convince his self as he once more peaked over his cover.

Alas….Aria was gone.

* * *

 

**Aria**

Aria walked silently through the forest path Zevran had taken her and Alistair through back to camp. She had finished her time and felt refreshed as her dripping hair left little trails along the bare back her robes left free to view. Her skin had its natural paleness back without the layers of crusted blood and dirt from past brawls they had gotten into.

"I'm back." She spoke up to the rest of her companions who still sat comfortably outside around a dancing fire.

An odd look between the three commenced and Lilianna motioned for the elf to come sit with her.

"Aria….did those two…"

Aria blinked ignorantly.

"Well…I understand if Zevran does it but…"

"Oh for the love of- Aria did those bumbling idiots dare to peak at you!" Morrigan interrupted the bard.

"Uh…what?" Aria asked confused. "I told them not to didn't I? They didn't do a thing." She reassured with a dimwitted smile.

There was a pause as Morrigan looked at her as if she were dumb and Lilianna shook her head.

"Aria, dear, never bathe with either of them again ok?" Wyne begged the elf.

"Er…ok?" she promised.

"You are an idiot." Sten stared down at the mage from where he sat, bowl of stew in one hand.

"I apologize?" she furrowed her brows, not getting why they didn't seem to trust the two men to keep their promise to her.

There was a shuffle from behind where Zevran appeared from the path. He glanced briefly at Aria and Lilianna before making a b-line for his tent. When he disappeared inside the red head and Witch of the Wilds glanced at their oblivious leader.

'He peaked…'

* * *

 

**Zevran**

It was late at night by the time Zevran woke from his fretful sleep after returning from his bath. His little stunt that afternoon left him in an odd position, nursing his own urge to knock his head over the rocks over and over for not getting that second glimpse of his very own Goddess of Desire, while at the same time waiting for Alistair to wake up. His abdomen tightened at the thought of the little he saw.

Zevran groaned at his ridiculous actions, he was acting like an adolescent boy peeping at the neighbor's eldest daughter for the first time. He was no adolescent, and this was surely not the first time peeping at a lovely woman.

"I need some air…" he muttered to himself. Getting to his knees the flustered man reached out and opened the tent when a figure on the outside shocked him.

Outside, in the cold of the night with only the shrinking fire illuminating her from behind was the petite leader of the group, Aria. She had a fur lined blanket wrapped around her to shield her from the cold as she stared at him with that familiar shy look she gave him before she would ask something of him or the others.

There was a lump that formed in Zevrans' throat as he tried to figure out what to say. It was an odd and powerless feeling he had never felt before. Usually he would have smirked to any other woman that showed up by his bedside and beckoned her in without a second thought. But as he has reflected over before, Aria was no ordinary woman.

"Ah…um…Z-Zevran…" she spoke softly, her breath coming out in puffs of condensation.

"Yes Warden?" he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"T-This is going to sound strange but…c-could I come in?" she asked.

Whatever God or Goddess was watching over him right now…thank you.

Moving aside, the assassin beckoned her in and closed the tent, forgetting about his need to clear his mind of the very person that filled it. They sat there in a moment of silence before Zevran once again found his voice.

"What did you need?"

"…Well…I sort of had another nightmare, about the Archdemon."

"I can't say I would be of much help with that subject, why not speak with your fellow Warden, Alistair?"

Aria brought her legs to her chest, her bare foot peeking out from the blanket that covered her.

"He is asleep and I didn't want to bother him."

"So you come to me?" Zevran raised a brow.

Her cheeks flush ever so cutely.

"I saw you moving inside."

A chuckle escaped him as he made himself more comfortable in sitting.

"Well, what would you like me to do? Stroke your head while you doze? Tell you a bed time story maybe?" he teased lightly.

"…." Her eyes darted to the fur lined floor before nuzzling her head into her arms. "mmmph hum…"

"I cannot speak that language, my dear." He pointed out. The sweet elf turned her eyes back to him like a child.

"Could I sleep here tonight? Morrigan doesn't like to be disturbed and Lilanna is on watch right now. I always have trouble sleeping after dreaming." She asked.

Thank you Gods…Zevran cried to himself as he reached out his hand to his shy little elf. He lifted her head gently as he smiled at her.

"Of course my Warden…whatever you desire."

He pulled back the blankets and moved a rolled up one he used as a pillow to the side for his tentative new bedmate. He watched her lay on her side, did she know what she was doing? Or did she simply see this as sleeping in the same tent with a harmless friend?

Zevran made himself as comfortable as he could as he covered them both and watched her with tense hands as she curled up closer to him. He felt her body leave her own blanket as it pressed against his chest. What would Alistair say in this sort of situation? 'Maker help him'?

"Aria…you are…very 'friendly' tonight." He swallowed. Brown eyes looked up at him as she snaked her bare arms around his neck.

"Am I?" she murmured innocently, "You were the one peeping at me while I bathed today. Breaking your promise to me was mean of you…I'm simply…" she bit her lower lip in thought of the right word to say. It was safe to say the troubled blondes eyes zeroed in on the action before she spoke again.

"I'm simply getting you back."

"By tempting me so innocently I suppose?" He challenged weakly, keeping his cool as her body pressed closer to his bare chest and—OH DEAR MAKER SHE WASN'T WEARING ANYTHING UNDER THE BLANKETS!

"Maybe not so innocently…I do like all the stories you tell me after all."

SMITE HIM!

"Yes…You seem to pay particularly close attention when I go into detail about my wonderful sex life."

"Mages in the Circle of Magi don't exactly get to be in open relationships for fear we breed a new Mage." She pointed out.

SMITE HIM NOW BEFORE HE DID SOMETHING CRAZY!

Zevran didn't hear himself comment while he felt his hand slipping inside the blankets to feel the bare skin of the little elf before him. He almost shivered. His experience hand ran down her slim back, a finger felt the slight bump of that mole and stopped at the dip. It was just as soft as he had imagined in his dreams time and time again.

"Zevran…you stopped breathing." Her small voice sighed into his chest. He lowered his eyes to her, she hid her expression from him. But with all this excitement he really did forget to breath and let out a heavy breath, willing himself not to ravage the coy girl.

"I am beginning to think neither of us will be sleeping for the rest of the night…" he breathed, feeling her up, bringing his hand to her waist, down to her hips. Feeling her shiver under the warmth of their blankets as he brought his roaming hand between her legs to lift one over his own was the only thing to release a smirk upon his full lips. The gasp she gave made him giddy. They certainly wouldn't sleep now if he had anything to do about it.

"Zevran…" she breathed as she looked up to him. His name rolling off her tongue excited him more, he licked his lips.

"Yes…my Warden?" he breathed.

"I don't know what to do after this part…" she admitted. A chuckle escaped him as he smirked, finally back in his element.

"Oh, but I do…and I will enjoy teaching you every little detail."…

"Zevran?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Zeevran~"

"Hm?"

"Zevran! It's time to wake up!"

Wait…What?

No…

It can't be…

Oh for the love of—

Zevran bolted up from the place he had been sleeping, causing Aria at his side—fully clothed—to jump. His hair stuck to his neck and cheeks as once again the troubled elf found himself waking in a cold sweat. He turned to a worried Aria, then to his open tent front with pale sunlight flooding in from outside. The horrible truth of the matter weighed heavily against his shoulders making him fall to his back in defeat. It was just another wet dream. Another night of his wicked desires for this silly woman that trusted him enough to let him bathe right next to her, believing he wouldn't peek. Another night fantasizing about how she would act if brought to her tent all alone, seeking his comfort, another night dreaming about how he would treat her, and touch her. Another night of waking up, not with the woman that haunted him with every expression and move she made, but with disappointment and a need to soak in a pool of cold water.

"Zevran, are you all right? You were muttering in your sleep, was in a nightmare?" The subject of his tormenting dreams, as oblivious as ever to her effect on him reached out to his shoulder in concern, it was gloved, hiding more of the burn scar he'd seen the previous day. He know understood why she liked to purchase such long gloves and leather bracers. He stared at it, still dazed. Was he all right? Certainly not, these dreams were driving him mad and no matter how he craved to rid himself of them, to have the real thing, he couldn't bring himself to do anything more than harmlessly flirt.

He was pathetic. What happened to his suaveness?

"I am fine Warden." He looked up at her and held the hand on his shoulder. "…Just another dream that was too good to be true."

**Author's Note:**

> This can be in canon to my Dragon Age fic Origin of Aria some time after the she actually meets Zevran. But it holds as a stand alone fic too.


End file.
